Ultimate Spiderman: Dark Fates
by Prosp88
Summary: Darkness falls across the galaxies; worlds burning, billions dying. But on one small planet, two young heroes plan to spend the rest of their lives together, which may not be long anyway ... since he has come, and all life will fight to survive.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Hi guys, it's great to be back, hope you all had fun over the holiday period. Ok just so you know; I'm a little busy right now with a few other projects and things, so this story probably won't get properly rolling until the start of February. But the idea for the prologue came to me so ... here we are. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ultimate Spiderman: Dark Fates <strong>

**Prologue**

**Turunal System **

_In the deep reaches of the cosmos, spread throughout the Greater Magellanic Cloud of the Turunal System, is the great and powerful Kree Empire. This Military-Technocratic Dictatorship consist of 30 billion sentient beings, most are alien species that have been enslaved and blindly serving their purpose in the name of their ruler; The Supreme Intelligence. _

_The Kree are an evolutionary stagnant race, meaning that biologically they have reached the end of their evolutional potential. To compensate for this they have devoted themselves to advancing their technological prowess, whether it is genetic engineering, psionic or cybernetic technology. The Kree military is also a power to behold; advanced warp-drive starships, robots and energy weapons. However this has brought them into conflict with other major powers in the galaxy; the Skull, the Shiar and even the Phalanx. _

_In the last few years the fighting between the Kree and Skull has died down to a "Cold War", but that could change ... ships from both sides had been mysteriously disappearing and entire colonies have grown silent. Due to this the Kree military has doubled the patrols of their borders, constantly on the alert for anything that might slip into their territory._

* * *

><p><strong>Kree Scout Vessel – Bridge – Boarders of Kree Space <strong>

**Kree Commander: **Anything on the sensors?

**Kree Ensign: **Nothing sir ... no Skrull activity, everything seems quiet.

**Kree Commander: **Stay alert; a few of our ships have disappeared here in the last few months.

**Kree Ensign: **Sir, we have a transmission coming in from _**Science Navy Command**_.

**Kree Commander: **Patch it through.

_A hologram appears at the centre of the bridge, right in front of the Commanders chair; a white skinned Kree in a Science Navy Captains uniform._

**Kree Commander: _Captain Mar-Vell_**, to what do I owe this pleasure?

**Captain Mar-Vell: _"_**_Commander, How goes your patrol?"_

**Kree Commander: **Quiet, why do you ask?

**Captain Mar-Vell:_ "_**_We suspect that whatever is causing the disappearance of our ships is using some kind of stealth technology we haven't encountered before. Reconfigure your ships sensors to scan for the frequency I'm transmitting to you."_

_The Commander ordered his crew to do so and continued their search._

**Kree Ensign: **Still nothing sir.

_The Commander turned back towards the hologram._

**Kree Commander: **It appears your little theory was little more than...

**Kree Ensign:** Sir, we have something!

**Kree Commander: **Where?

**Kree Ensign: **About a dozen clicks ahead of us ... sector 224

**Kree Commander: **That close? Open a visual.

_A large holo-screen appears at the front of the bridge; showing an area of empty space._

**Captain Mar-Vell: **_"They must have a cloaking device of sorts."_

**Kree Commander: **Charge weapons and fire a single shot at sector 224.

_The crew follow his orders to the letter and the Commander and Mar-Vell watch on the screen the single shot propelling through space. After only a few minutes the shot had hit something ... something enormous, and as a silhouette is revelled its cloaking device fell, exposing the enormous alien vessel passing by just in front of them. The sheer size of it was enough to make the jaws of the Commander and his crew drop._

**Kree Commander: **By the...

**Captain Mar-Vell: _"_**_That ship ... it's not of Skull, Shiar or Phanlanx origin. In fact ... I don't recognise the design of it."_

**Kree Ensign: **Sir! There's one more to the ... no two, four... Sir I have fifteen more on the scanners.

_They look out to see more Dreadnaughts de-cloaking on the screen. However the commander failed to notice the ship ahead of them had its turrets aiming at them._

**Kree Ensign:** _**SIR!** _I think they're arming their weapon!

**Kree Commander:_ SHIELDS UP!_**

**BOOM!**

_The entire bridge shock violently due to the sheer force of the blast; terminals overloaded crew members through across the bridge and alarms ringing that nearly deafened everyone on the ship. The Commander sat himself back in his chair and turned back to the nearby Ensign, who was fighting the keep conscious after being slammed onto his terminal. _

**Kree Commander: _STATUS REPORT!_**

**Kree Ensign: **(coughing) Shields at 12%, we can't take another hit like that ... weapons down ... life support at critical...

_He slammed his head against his terminal unconscious and the Commander turned back to the holo-screen to see the alien dreadnaught reading its weapons for a final attack. He presses a few buttons on his chairs console and then faced the hologram of Mar-Vell._

**Kree Commander: **I'm transmitting the visual data to you now Captain, take it to the Supreme Intelligence ... our people must be warned.

**Captain Mar-Vell: _"_**_Commander! **COMMANDER**!"_

**Kree Commander: **For the Empire...

* * *

><p><strong>Science Navy Command – Hala – Kree Lar<strong>

**Captain Mar-Vell: **Commander!_** COMMANDER**_!

**Kree Commander: **_"For the Empire..."_

_The next thing Mar-Vell saw was the screen bursting into static, the holo-link with the scout ship went dead and Mar-Vell sighed in remorse for what he just seen. He took a deep breath and turned to one of his assistants before heading out of the room._

**Captain Mar-Vell: **Send this data to High Command; I must speak to the Supreme Intelligence.

**Kree Assistant: **Captain ... what happened?

_He stopped just as he reached the doors and didn't even look back to face his assistant as he answered._

**Captain Mar-Vell: **The Kree Empire is at _**war**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Alien Capital Ship – Bridge<strong>

**Officer: **Sir, the vessel has been destroyed.

**Admiral: **Very good.

**Officer: **But we suspect that they may have passed on...

**Admiral: **That's irrelevant.

**Officer:** Sir?

**Admiral:** I have my orders from the Grand Admiral himself, we're to secure this sector and find a planet to use as a staging ground from the rest of the fleet.

**Officer: **I'll send scout ships to...

**Admiral:** No need I've already located a suitable planet located in the nearby Keystone Quadrant ... prepare to send a detachment of the feet and have our forces equipped for urban and barren environment.

**Officer: **Both? Admiral, what is this world?

**Admiral:** ... _**Half-World.**_

**A/N: Well there you go ... hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks **


	2. Big Plans

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Big Plans<strong>

**Parker Residence – New York City, Queens – Evening **

**Aunt May: **Oh, I can't believe it, you two are getting married!

_Earlier that day, Peter and Ava decided to bring everyone round to Aunt May's house; Mary Jane, Kit, Sam, Luke, Dana and Danny to tell them their exiting news. After their announcement, everyone was ecstatic about it. The girls gathered around Ava to admire her engagement ring while the boys congratulated Peter; Luke giving him a fist bump and Kit busting his chops a bit._

**Luke: **That's my boy!

**Kit: **It took you long enough.

_Aunt May approached Peter and gave him a big hug._

**Aunt May:** If only your Uncle Ben was alive to see this day ... he'd be so proud of you.

**Peter: **I hope so; he'd of liked Ava I think.

**Aunt May: **Oh he would have loved her ... he'd have thought she was perfect for you.

**Peter: **What can I say ... Uncle Ben was right about everything.

_Meanwhile the girls were huddled around on one of the sofas; already getting into the details of the wedding over a newly opened bottle of wine._

**Dana: **You have to make it a spring wedding, it would be perfect.

**MJ: **Dana, its Avas wedding, shouldn't it be her decision?

**Ava: **No, it's alright. But there was something I wanted to ask you Dana?

**Dana: **Yes?

**Ava: **Would you ... would you consider being my**_ Maid of Honor_**?

_The young Native American was quiet for a while, so quiet that both Ava and MJ were a little concerned. Then suddenly Dana leapt over to give Ava a crushing hug that nearly knocked the two of them off the sofa and spilling their drinks._

**Dana: **OH! Thank you, thank you, **_thank you_**!

**MJ: **I think she means "yes".

**Ava: **Really, what gave you that idea?

**Dana: **I promise I won't let you down. Well we'd better get started; we have to get the flowers sorted and the caterer...

_Meanwhile Peter joined with the boys after he was done talking with his Aunt._

**Kit: **Well its official ... say goodbye to your independence now ... you're balls are officially in her purse.

**Peter: **It's nice to see how supportive you can be.

**Kit: **Well someone has to bust your chops with Sam away.

**Luke: **He'll be back ... he'd never miss a free buffet.

**Kit: **So Pete ... any thoughts of the best man?

**Peter: **Yes I have ... Kit?

**Kit: **Yes?

**Peter: **... it's not you.

_Both Luke and Danny burst into a fit of laughter as Kit scowled at the two of them._

**Peter: **Nothing personal ... it's just I already have my number one candidate in mind.

**Luke: **I'm sure you do.

**Peter: **It's not you either.

**Luke: **You what?

**Peter:** Or you Danny.

**Danny: **That's ... disappointing, so who have you chosen to stand by your side on your happiest day?

**Peter: **... _**MJ**_.

**Kit/Luke/Danny: **WHAT!

**MJ: **... huh?

_Everyone in the lounge went silent; Peter looked over to see the girls staring in his direction, with MJ giving him a puzzled look. He walks over to her, mentally going over the little speech he had prepared._

**Peter:** Look MJ, after what happened with Harry, you're the only person who qualifies for the position of my best man. Your one of my oldest friends and we've been through tough times together ... you were there for me when Uncle Ben died, You were there for Ava when I "died" and I can always counted on your advice and opinions.

_MJ smiled at him, touched by what Peter was saying to her._

**Peter: **So MJ, will you be my best ... _**women**_?

**MJ: **Not quiet the role I had in mind for your wedding but ... of course I will.

_She gave Peter an enthusiastic hug who returned it._

**Peter: **You're the best MJ.

**MJ:** I know.

_As they break their hug, Kit walked up to them and wrapped his arms around MJ's waist from behind; she spun round and gave Kit a quick kiss._

**Kit: **Best woman huh?

**MJ: **You disagree?

**Kit: **No, I always thought you were the best.

**MJ: **Damn straight you should.

**Kit: **So do you know the duties of a Best ma ... woman?

**MJ: **Of course; Look after the ring ... Make sure the grooms prepared ... Make a speech for the wedding.

**Peter: **See, I knew she was perfect for the job.

**MJ: **Oh! And I also have to organise your**_ bachelor party_.**

**Peter: **What?

**Kit: **What?

**MJ: **Its part of the job right? Don't worry Peter, it'll be fun.

_She patted Peter on the shoulder and went back to join the girls over at the sofa; leaving Peter and Kit to stare at each other with concern._

**Kit: **Dude ... what have you done?

**Peter: **Dude ... what have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Manor – New York City – Night <strong>

_A few hours ... and a few bottles of wine later, Peter and Ava left Aunt Mays house in Queens and headed home. A bit of a challenge since Peter had to web swing a tipsy Ava across the city and back to the manor. While all the time Ava was trying to kiss him and take off his shirt ... which nearly made Peter drop her a few times. When they got home, Peter managed to get his fiancée up to their room and got her ready for bed._

**Peter:** Babe it's nice to see you let your hair down, but...

**Ava: **But (Hick) nothing, now (Hick) take them off.

_She pushed Peter onto the bed and proceeded to crawl on top of him._

**Peter: **Ava ... you're drunk.

**Ava: **I'm not (Hick) drunk; I'm just (Hick)... Err?

**Peter:** Drunk?

**Ava:** Yes!

_She leaned down and started to make out with Peter for a few minutes but then suddenly stopped moving._

**Peter: **Ava ... Ava?

_Suddenly he started hearing a soft purring sound and realised that Ava had just fallen asleep._

_**Well ... this is embarrassing.**_

_He rolled Ava off him and tucked her into bed. For a few minutes he just sat on the side of the bed and watched Ava as she peacefully slept, before getting back up and walking over to his side of the bed._

_**Hey guys! Glad to see some of you back. Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you sooner, but as you can tell from earlier on in this chapter ... I've been pretty busy recently; what with Parker Industries, being Spiderman and ... what else? Oh yeah, getting ready to marry the beautiful women lying right next to me.**_

_**The League is doing well though; Luke and Mulan mainly operate back in Chicago ... mostly to stay under the radar from Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D ... not to mention every intelligence agency on the planet. Eduardo stays close to home in Mexico but occasionally comes back to the city and Sarah still works at Stark Industries as a test pilot. Dana retired as a full time hero but I still see her often since she and Ava are close. **_

_**Kit and MJ are still going strong ... to everyone's surprise. But you guys want to know what happened to my classic team aren't you? Well Both Luke and Danny run a new freelance agency called Heroes for Hire Inc, its gained a lot of attention and an expanded roster, but I hear that Danny is leaving to take up his responsibilities in Kun Lung soon ... so I don't know what's going to happen between him and Dana. **_

_**So that's basically everything ... wait, I feel like I'm forgetting something ... or someone ... huh?**_

_**OH YEAH!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Xandar – Tranta Star System – Andromeda Galaxy<strong>

_The ancient home world of the Nova Corp; Xandar is a world with a reputation of destruction and rebirth. The Nova Corp was originally a space militia and exploration group for the Xandarians, but in their long campaign to defend their world they have made many enemies, some more powerful than they could manage. _

_Zorr the conqueror and the space pirate Nebula have both nearly wiped out Xandar and the Nova Corp. But it wasn't until the Annihilation wave that the Nova and their home world were utterly destroyed and its citizens scattered across the stars. For many years the Xandarians struggled to survive and the light of the Nova Force was nearly extinguished ... leaving only a single spark._

_One Nova ... with the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy was able to retrieve the remains of the living super computer known as the Xandarian Worldmind, buried deep under the ruins of Xandar. When the pieces were gathered, Nova was able to use the power of the Nova Force at his command to reboot this computer. With the Worldmind fully restored, Nova was able to resurrect the Corp by cloning the fallen members of the past. With a newly restored Corp, Nova was able to reunite the Xandarian people and bring them home to Xandar. _

_After a few years of reconstruction, the metropolitan areas of Xandar have begun to thrive; its forests have started to re-grow and its population constantly increasing. The Nova Corp grew more powerful that they started to expand their forces to reclaim other areas of space thus slowly rebuilding the former Nova Empire and maintain peace, but under the guidance of their new Nova Prime. The same Nova who brought them back from the brink of extinction ... **Sam Alexander**._

**?: _Nova Prime_**!

_A female Rigellian Nova Centurion flew into the main command centre of the new Nova Headquarters and approached her leader as he coordinates the restoration effort with a few other Centurion ranked Novas._

**Nova Prime (Sam Alexander): **Err ... Pyo, we're right in the middle of something...

**Nova Pyo:** Forgive my intrusion but I've just received reports from Novas patrolling near the Skrull boarders; they've encountered alien hostiles and have engaged them in combat.

**Nova Prime:** What? Who's on patrol in that sector?

**Tas'Wzta:** Novas**_ Morrow_**,** _Zan Philo_ **and** _Samaya_**.

**Nova Prime: **Put me through to their communicators.

_One of the Centurion Novas operated a nearby console and activated a communication link to each Nova._

**Nova Prime: **This is Nova Prime; what is your status...

**Nova Morrow: **_"PRIME, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"_

**Nova Samaya:**_ "There's too many of them ... Their snub fighters are overwhelming us!_

**Nova Prime: **Get out of their now! That's an order...

**Nova Morrow:** _"WE JUST LOST ZAN!"_

**Nova Samaya: _"_**_Fall back, fall back ... MORROW NO!"_

**Nova Prime: **Samaya, are the Skrulls...?

**Nova Samaya:**_ "It's not them Prime, These hostiles ... they've invaded the Empires territory. I think they're moving to strike the Skrull Throneworld, Prime you have to warn them ... the hostiles fleet, its larger than anything ... the Skrulls won't stand a chance."_

**Nova Prime: **Hold on, I've got Novas heading your way...

**Nova Samaya: **_"NO! There's too many, it's too late for me ... my Prime ... it has been an honor ... AHHHHHH!"_

**Nova Prime: **Samaya? Samaya? SAMAYA!

_There was nothing but silence from the communication, the rest of the Novas stand in silence for a moment, waiting for Nova Primes orders._

**Nova Prime: **Assemble the entire Corp ... We're heading for _**Tarnax IV**_.

**A/N: So ... things are really starting to kick off now, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thanks **


	3. Battle of Tarnax IV

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Battle of Tarnax IV<strong>

**Tarnax IV – Drox Star System – Andromeda Galaxy**

_Nearly 100,000 years ago the Skrull capital was relocated from Skrullos to Tarnax IV, and is now the new Throneworld of the Skrull Imperial Empire. Currently the Skrull Empire consists of 978 worlds and its 30 billion citizens are ruled over by the Empress Veranke, whom rules with an iron fist._

_The Skrulls themselves are a very unique race; thou physically they have pointed ears, corrugated chins and green skin. Most Skrulls are Shape-shifters, able to alter their form and colour at will. They have a fierce reputation as warriors and have been involved in conflicts with most of the galactic superpowers at one point or another; from the Kree to the Xandarians and even Earth._

_But right now their war-like culture is serving them well, because as The Nova Corp arrived to warn the Skrulls, their Throneworld was already under siege by an Alien force. The Skrulls outnumber them 10 to 1 and the Skrull battleships had already created a protective perimeter around Tarnax IV, using their shields to protect the surface of the planet while opening fire on the enemy fleet who are attempting to bombard the planet._

_As the Nova Corp approach the battle, Nova Prime looked in awe from the bridge of one of the Xandarian Starcruisers (Resolute Duty II) at the sight before him. Each side opening fire on each other, the colours of their turret fire lighting up the space between each fleet like it was the fourth of July._

* * *

><p><strong>Xandarian Starcruser "Resolute Duty II" – Bridge<strong>

**Nova Prime:** Dude, this is like ... totally epic!

_The Nova Centurions standing at his side just give him a very deadpan expression._

**Nova Prime:** Oh ... right ... sorry.

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** How shall we precede Prime?

**Nova Prime:** Open communications with the Skrull Flagship.

_After a few minutes of hailing, a large hologram appeared in front of Nova Prime and on it was the image of one of the Skrulls top commanders; **Zendrao**._

**Commander Zendrao:** Nova ... Prime, And I thought this solar cycle couldn't get any more _**irritating**_.

**Nova Prime:** Me? Irritating? And to think I came all this way to help you.

**Commander Zendrao:** I do not need the help of a child to defend my Throneworld.

**Nova Prime:** Three of my Novas were killed by these invaders and it looks to me that you need all the help you can get right now.

_There was a minute of silence on the bridge as the Commander tried to stare down Nova Prime. Suddenly the image of Commander Zendrao disappeared and was soon replaced with the image of a beautiful female Skrull (by Skrull standards) wearing a loosely fitted royal robe and a golden tiara._

**Nova Prime:** Empress _**Veranke**_ (Whispers to Taz'Wzta) dude, she's hot.

**Empress Veranke:** Nova Prime ... Finally we meet but a pity it isn't under more pleasant circumstances.

**Nova Prime:** How did this happen?

**Empress Veranke:** It started with patrols disappearing from their routes, and then communications from many of my outer colonies had grown silent. My advisers noticed this pattern was leading towards Tarnax IV, so I ordered my Generals to recall the fleet around the planet.

**Nova Prime:** Obviously it was just in the nick of time.

**Empress Veranke:** Indeed ... as you can see my Generals have everything under control. Though they may have numbers on their side, they don't seem to have the firepower to break through our defensive shields. Currently my forces are readying a counterattack that will break through their ranks...

_Suddenly they were interrupted by a nearby Nova Corpsmen._

**Nova Ko-Rel:** Nova Prime! The Alien fleet ... its ships have ceased firing.

_A large Holo-screen appeared behind the two leaders and they looked at the image of the massive Alien fleet attacking the Skrull Throneworld and watched as each ship stopped their barrage of laser fire._

**Empress Veranke**: Now's our chance...

**Nova Ko-Rel:** Nova Prime ... we ... we're receiving a hail from the _**Alien** _fleet.

**Nova Prime:** ... patch it through.

_Everybody on the bridge was holding their breath in anticipation as another holo-screen appeared above them. The screen was fuzzy at first as the connection was coming through, then it settled, revealing the headshot of a military official._

_This alien was mainly humanoid, but with purple skin and blank white eyes, with his black hair cut short in a militarised fashion. His uniform is clearly that of an officer; black with gold trimmings, shoulder pads and a badge of insignia places across the left side of his chest (presumably identifying his rank). While he is sitting on his command chair, there are two guards standing to attention on either side of him. Both wearing full blood red combat armour but their faces are exposed, revealing them to have dark red skin and fiery orange eyes._

**?:** Greetings ... It is an esteem pleasure to converse with the illustrious Nova Prime and the radiant Empress Veranke, I am truly humbled.

**Empress Veranke:** You ... you dare_** invade** _Skrull territory and attack my Throneworld!

**Nova Prime:** You killed three of my Novas ... just who the hell are _**you**_?

**?:** Of course; the rules of engagement does indeed warrant an introduction. I am ..._** Nemsis**_; Grand Admiral of the imperial navy and representative of the mighty _**Mongo Empire**_.

**Nova Prime:** ... _**Mongo**_?

_He looks over to Nova Taz'Wzta who just shrugs his shoulder in confusion._

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** I do not expect you to know of us ... only to surrender to us.

**Empress Veranke:** Surrender ... to you? Your ships cannot even penetrate our shields, your fleet is out numbered, and you cannot hope to win.

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** Hope ... is an illusion held highly by the desperate. I don't deal with illusion, only in cold hard facts and the fact is ... you have already _**lost**_.

**Nova Prime:** Err ... I think you might be confused; your facing the full might of both the Skrulls and the Nova Corps. Not to mention that you're completely outnumbered.

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** ... We'll see.

_The transmission is terminated at that point, leaving the Empress and Nova Prime to reflect on the unnerving remarks from this Grand Admiral._

**Nova Prime:** Well ... that was _**ominous**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mongo Capital Ship "Ajax" – Bridge<strong>

**Mongo Captain:** Grand Admiral, the enemy fleet has resumed firing.

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** It appears they've rejected my most generous offer ... oh well.

_He presses a button on the console on the arm of his command chair and activates the inter ship com-link._

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** Lieutenant, ready the_** Decimator** _for firing.

**Mongo Lieutenant:** _"Yes Sir."_

**Mongo Captain:** The Decimator sir? Was this your plan all the time?

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** Of course Captain; in a desperate, rushed attempt to protect her Throneworld, the Empress foolishly recalled her entire fleet from across her territory to this one location. With our enemy all in one place, now is the perfect time to test our new weapon.

**Lieutenant:**_ "Sir, the Decimator is ready and we have a clear shot at the enemy fleet."_

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** It is time we show these insects who the true power in this galaxy ... fire the Decimator.

**Mongo Lieutenant:** _"Aye, aye sir."_

_Further inside the Ajax in the Decimators control room, the engineers are rushing about to get to their stations, busy checking energy levels, rerouting power and calculating targeting algorithms. While outside, the Ajax altered its course so that the port side hull of the ship was facing the Skrull fleet. Attached to the hull was an enormous dish, suddenly it crackled with energy and started charging up._

* * *

><p><strong>Skrull Battleship "The Unforgiver" – Bridge<strong>

**Empress Veranke:** _"Prepare to launch our fighters for a counterattack"_

**Commander Zendrao:** Immediately your majesty, we will destroy these...

**Skrull Officer:** Commander! We've detected a large energy spike building up near the enemy fleet.

**Commander Zendrao:** What?

_The Ajax's Decimator has reached its maximum charge and fires off a large energy wave that travels across space and towards the Skrull fleet. As the Decimator wave reaches the Skrulls, it results in a massive explosion that engulfs most of the fleet._

* * *

><p><strong>Resolute Duty II – Bridge<strong>

_The light from the recent explosion nearly blinded everyone on the bridge._

**Nova Prime:** WHAT WAS THAT?

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** STATUS REPORT!

**Nova Ko-Rel:** Sir ... the ... the Skrull fleet ... it's ... it's _**gone**_!

**Nova Prime:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?

* * *

><p><strong>Ajax – Bridge<strong>

**Mongo Lieutenant:** _"Sir, Our sensors report that 85% of the Skrull fleet has been completely destroyed."_

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** I would call that a success, wouldn't you Captain?

**Mongo Captain:** Indeed sir, what are your orders?

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** Signal the rest of the fleet ... full assault on the _**Skrull Throneworld**_.

_The Grand Admiral gets out of his command chair and walks to the front of the bridge and gazes out of the huge observation windows and into the blackness off space. He grins as the rest of his fleet arrives out of subspace, the new arrivals increases the entire size of his fleet 1000 times over._

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** Open a channel to the rest of the fleet.

_A nearby officer obeys and activates the console he's stationed at._

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** Admirals, Captains ... we are an Empire at war to claim our rightful place in this universe. Our comrades fighting across the stars are already fighting this galaxy's filth and we must do our part. We must be strong, determined and more importantly ... willing to do what is necessary to claim victory ... in the name of our glorious _**Emperor**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Resolute Duty II – Bridge<strong>

**Nova Prime:** How ... like ... how ... I mean ... HOW?

**Nova Ko-Rel:** Most of the Skrull fleet has been utterly destroyed; their remnants seem to be launching what's left of their snub fighters to attack the Mongo fleet.

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** What are they thinking? They'll be slaughtered!

**Nova Prime:** Taz'Wzta...

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** Yes Nova Prime?

**Nova Prime:** Launch our Starblaster fighters, all Nova Centurions and position our fleet to support the Skrulls.

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** Sir...?

**Nova Prime:** DO IT!

* * *

><p><em>The Xandarian fleet moves closer into position to allow hundreds of their Starblaster fighters to be deployed in order to support the remaining Skrull forces. Hundreds of Centurions lead the charge of nearly a thousand snub fighters against the Mongovians, however they counterattacked with their own force of fighters: their alien design had broad wings spouting from the small cockpits, giving them a "bat-like" look about them.<em>

_The three fleets battled each other in such a small space. Though the Mongovians had vast numbers on their side and had extremely powerful shields, the Nova Centurions had the power of the Nova Force at their command and were able to blast through their shields with some effort. Detachments of the Starblasters use their shields to protect the remaining Skrull Battleships, while the rest join with the Skrull fighters in the engagement._

* * *

><p><strong>Resolute Duty II – Bridge<strong>

**Nova Ko-Rel:** Nova Prime; our Centurions are holding off the enemy forces.

**Nova Prime:** Great work.

**Nova Ko-Rel:** Sir! I think the enemy are sending what look like dropships towards the planet.

**Nova Prime:** Have some of our Novas intercepted them.

**Nova Ko-Rel:** They can try but there's too many of them to stop.

**Nova Prime:** Just do it!

* * *

><p><em>A number of Centurions broke off from the defence effort to attack the incoming Dropships. They tried to destroy them, but there shields are proving to be sturdier than their snub fighters. However the Centurions determination proved strong enough to break through their defences as they blasted apart their engines. But the Mongovian numbers were too great and more Dropships just slipped by the Nova.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Unforgiver – Bridge<strong>

**Commander Zendrao:** STATUS REPORT!

**Skrull Lieutenant:** Shields are down to 10%, enemy forces have broken through and are heading for the planet.

**Commander Zendrao:** Where are they heading for?

_The Lieutenant looked back at his console for a few seconds before answering._

**Skrull Lieutenant:** Their ... their heading straight for the **_Royal Palace_**!

* * *

><p><strong>Tarnax IV – Royal Palace<strong>

_The surface of Tarnax IV was in complete chaos; waves of Mongo fighters swooped down from the skies and started to scorch the major populated areas. The Skrull did have Anti-air defensives in place; however they seemed to be doing little effect against the invaders. The area surrounding the royal palace was taking the most damage and when the Mongo Dropships had landed onto the planet's surface, their hull doors opened and battalions of fully armed Mongovian soldiers in blood red armour charged out and engaged the Skrull army._

_Thankfully the Skrulls natural shape shifting ability proved to be a challenge for the Mongovians. Their unpredictable tactics are holding off the invaders; shifting into monsters and beasts that are overpowering and tearing apart the Mongovians. This goes on for a while until more Mongo reinforcements arrive, this time with large armoured ape like beasts with a single horn on their heads... **Orangopoids**. They charge at the Skrull defensives and were able to break through and allow the soldiers to advance closer to the Royal Palace._

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace<strong>

**Empress Veranke:** THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!

**Skrull Advisor:** Your Majesty, I highly recommend we evacuate you...

**Empress Veranke:** I WILL NOT RUN FROM THESE _**BARBARIANS**_!

_More dropships land and the invading forces increase in number, overrunning the Skrull army who fall back towards the Royal Palace. The remaining Skrull soldiers barricade the main entrance and ready themselves as the large doors are being busted open. At first they were terrified but then reassured as one of the mighty Super Skrulls; Paibok the Power Skrull, joins them in the effort to repeal the invaders._

**Paibok:** Skrulls! My Brothers ... This is the Royal Palace of our great Empress and we are her soldiers! So whatever comes through those doors ... We will stand our ground and _**fight**_ to the last Skrull!

_His men are rallied just in time for the doors to be broken open and five Orangopoids charge through towards them in a rage, accompanied by more Mongo soldiers. Paibok generated his electrostatic energy and stored it in his fist and punched one of the Orangopoids so hard that he knocked it back out the doors, the other four started to maul at the Skrull soldiers, knocking them to the ground and throwing them around the palace. The Mongo soldiers that came through with the Orangopoids seemed to be more specialised with melee combat due to their equipment and weapons; long energy pikes. They charge through the Skrull defenders and begin storming the Royal Palace, fighting every Skrull they find until every room and hallway is in chaos._

_Paibok continues to fight against the seemingly unending invaders, but for every one he kills more just show up to overwhelm him. It seems these Mongovians posses an insanely high tolerance to pain, no matter how much he injures them; they just keep getting back up and continues to fight ... broken limbs and all. Paibok had to result to using his electrostatic energy to blast the invaders into dust, but this process drains his power greatly and tires him out. By the time he finished with the last Mongovian nearby, he was about to fall over in exhaustions ... that was until he noticed six more Orangopoids bearing down on him._

**Paibok:** COME ON THEN!

_He used what little power he had left to knock back a few of the giant Ape-like beasts. One of the Orangopoids tried to rush Paibok from the side but he generated the last of his energy into projectiles and blinded the beast, causing it to crash into the nearby wall. Suddenly one of the beasts struck him from behind, knocking him across the room. As Paibok struggled to his feet, the beast that hit him lunged forward, roared and tried to smash its fists down in him. However the Super Skrull caught the beasts' fists and tried to push it back. Unfortunately he was too weak to do so and was unable to do anything about the other Orangopoids coming right for him. They tackle him to the ground and as he's lying on his back, Paibok gazes up at the sight of six giant apes bearing down on him ... the last thing he will ever see._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the throne room, Empress Veranke waits armed and ready, sitting on her throne. Suddenly the doors leading to the hallway burst open and the strongest of her Super Skrulls; <strong>Kl'rt<strong> and **Rl'nnd** enter and approached her._

**Kl'rt:** Your Highness we must get you out of here _**now!**_

**Rl'nnd:** The palace is overrun, what remains of our forces are protecting the hallway outside. You can escape from the...

**Empress Veranke:** I'm not leaving.

**Kl'rt:** Your Highness?

**Empress Veranke:** This is my command to you ... you are to escape and leave the planet.

**Rl'nnd:** No...

**Empress Veranke:** The Throneworld has fallen ... but the rest of the empire still stands. I'm sending you, my two most trusted followers to rally what remains of our forces to fight back against these Mongovians.

_The two Super Skrulls just continue to stare at their Empress as she gets up off her throne and walks past the two of them drawing her sword and stands to face the massive doors._

**Empress Veranke:** This is my_** final**_ command to you.

_The two Super Skrulls look to each other, nod then looked back to their Empress._

**Kl'rt:** As you wish.

**Rl'nnd:** Fight with honor.

_The two of them ran over to the throne and activated the hidden switch concealed in the armrest. The Super Skrulls were then teleported elsewhere, leaving the Empress alone in her deserted throne room. She waited patiently as over the next 30 minutes she could hear the battle raging on outside, blaster fire, explosions and the screams of her loyal Skrulls trying to fight off the invaders._

_Soon the screaming stop and the battle falls deathly silent and the next thing the Empress knew, the doors of her throne room burst open and dozens of Mongo soldiers enter and secure the room. A few of them approach the Empress and aim their weapons at her; however she didn't even flinch at this and just dropped her sword to the ground then watched as one of the soldiers activated his comlink._

**Mongo Soldier:** Sir, we have the Skrull Empress in our custody, ready to escort her to the _**Ajax**_.

**Empress Veranke:** Yes ... take me to your Grand Admiral.

* * *

><p><strong>Resolute Duty II – Bridge<strong>

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** Nova Prime, we've lost 60% of our Starblasters and whats left of our Centurions have failed to stop enemy ships from entering the planet's atmosphere.

**Nova Ko-Rel:** We have incoming, enemy forces are converging on our position.

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** Deploy our _**Denarians** _and _**Millennians**_, we might be able to...

**Nova Prime:** No.

_The two Centurions turn towards their leader in surprise._

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** But if we don't our forces will become over run.

**Nova Prime:** Order our forces ... to _**fall back**_.

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** Sir we can't just...

**Nova Prime:** I don't like it anymore than you do but without the Skrull fleet we can't win here, there's just too many of them. But we might be able to help the Empire elsewhere, so order our forces to fall back and regroup at the boarder of Xandarian space.

_The two Centurions continued to stare in disbelief at Nova Prime who just continues to look at the ongoing battle outside an observation window._

**Nova Prime:** Thats an _**order**_!

_They obeyed and began to relay his orders as Nova Prime continues to look out of the observation window and watched as his forces began to break away from the combat and saw the Skrull battleship The Unforgiver exploding under the ruthless onslaught of Mongo snub fighters._

**Nova Prime:** I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Ajax – Bridge<strong>

**Mongo Captain:** Sir, the Nova Corps are in full retreat and what remain of the Skrull forces have been destroyed. According to our ground forces the planet Tarnax IV has been completely subjugated ... they are offering no further resistance.

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** And the Empress Veranke?

**Mongo Captain:** A shuttle is bringing her up as we speak.

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** Excellent.

_Sometime later the Skrull Empresses shuttle arrived in the Ajax's docking bay and she was brought to the bridge, while escorted by a detachment of soldiers. As they arrived they brought her over to the Grand Admiral who was sitting at his command chair while drinking from a cup and saucer._

**Empress Veranke:** You think you've won? Once my people hear about what has happened this day, they will rally...

**Bang!**

_The Empress Veranke falls to the ground dead after being shot in the head by the Grand Admiral._

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** I do _**hate**_ it when my victory drink is interrupted. You two ... clean up this mess.

_Two Mongo soldiers salute him and move to drag the lifeless body of the Skrull Empress off the bridge, while the Grand Admiral returns to his drink._

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** Inform the Emperor that the Skrull leadership has fallen, their Empire will collapse in a matter of days and its people ready for "Processing".

**Mongo Captain:** Yes sir ... and what about the Nova Corp?

**Grand Admiral Nemsis:** Let them go for now, the Emperor has something special in mind for them. Oh and Captian ... retrieve that _**tiara**_ from that Skrull Empress. It will be a suitable addition to my**_ collection_**.

_The Mongo Captain salutes him and exits the bridge, leaving the Grand Admiral to enjoy his drink while watching his forces descend down towards the Skrull Throneworld below. Smiling to himself as he recalls the fate that usually awaits those who defy the mighty Mongo Empire ... and their Emperor._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

_Ava and Peter are in a cake shop in New York City, looking at the many different varieties of wedding cakes available._

**Ava:** I like this one. What do you think Peter?

**Peter:** Uhh ... sure, ok.

**Ava:** Peter, at least try to take this seriously.

**Peter:** What? Cake is cake, do you really think Sam would care what flavour it is? Most of them taste the same anyway.

_She glares at him then calls over to one of the shop assistance._

**Ava:** What the most expensive one you have?

**Shop Assistant:** Well this one here would be...

**Ava:** I'll take it.

_**And let that be a lesson to us all guys; when you're planning your wedding, never voice your actual opinions.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, well ... that worlds F##ked ... My bad.**

**Thanks**


	4. Meet the Family

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**Guest: Yes the Guardians of the Galaxy will be making an appearance ... fairly soon. Also Sam will be leading his own team so no worries there Guest and Latinoheat151.**

**TearDrop: Oh ... thanks for ... the ... cupcake. (Swallows) and just so you know I'm a guy.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Meet the family<strong>

**Parker Industries Jet – Day**

_It's a long fight from the states to Brazil; however it's not so bad when you have a private jet, as Peter was thinking. Packet with luxuries from leather seats, and miniature fridge freezer stacked with ... snickerdoodles?_

_**What? Ava likes snickerdoodles ... it's one of her few vices. But don't tell her that I told you that or she'll hurt me.**_

_Peter looks round to see Ava taking a snickerdoodle out of the freezer and coming back to sit on the coach beside him and places her feet across Peters knees._

**Peter: **Make yourself comfortable why don't you.

**Ava:** That's the plan ... it'll be another hour before we land. Oh and it'll be Angela who'll be waiting to pick us up.

_**Just so you know; Angela de Toro is Ava's cousin. See the reason the two of us are on our way to meet Angela and her brother Rey is ... well. They're her only remaining family and since her dad is ... well, no longer among us; I have to ask them for their blessing. I know what you're thinking, it's the 21****st**** century, who asks for anyone's blessing anymore? Well it's important to Ava and that's all what matters right? You should have seen the conversation I had with Kit on this subject...**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Sanctum – New York City – a few days ago<strong>

_Even though The League mostly went their separate ways after the events of the Singh War, Peter continued to update and improve the Leagues resources in case they were needed again. For one instance he added a new training room in the Shadows old Sanctum, containing the most advanced training equipment to date. _

_But in honour of the old fashioned methods of the original League, Peter went for the more traditional approach rather than what he had experienced at S.H.I.E.L.D. Currently Kit is helping Peter test out the new facilities ... with a sparring match. The two of them are suited up in training gear and have been sparring for a good 20 minutes so far._

**Kit: **How is it you haven't met her family?

**Peter: **It ... hasn't come up before?

_He managed to avoid Kit's fist as it narrowly missed his face, followed by a sequence of strikes thanks to his Spider-sense._

**Kit: **You really expect me to believe that you've been dating Ava for nearly 6 years and you haven't met her family once.

**Peter: **Hey I didn't even know she still had any family.

_Peter blocked one of Kit's attacks, and then grabbed hold of Kit's wrist and judo flipped him over his shoulder. But Kit's quick nimbleness allowed him to land on his feet instead of his back._

**Kit: **Huh?

_Kit turned round just in time to avoid a jump kick from Peter, who just turned back to perform a series of high kicks._

**Peter: **Ava ... Ava is a private person, always have been. All I ever knew of her family was that her mother died when she was very little and was raised by her dad ... the previous White Tiger, until he was killed.

_Kick grabbed hold of Peter's leg._

**Kit:** So who is it that you're going to meet in Brazil?

_He then swept Peters leg, causing him to land on his back and lastly putting him in a leg lock._

**Peter: **AH! Apparently they're Ava's cousins from her dad's side. After her dad was killed, Ava and her cousin Angela ... AH!, became as close as sisters until she moved to Brazil. They tried to ... Ouch!, stay in touch over the years but it wasn't easy. Dude! Ease up!

**Kit: **I still can't believe you only just found out about this ... _**shame**_ on you.

_He tightens his grip on Peter's leg._

**Peter: **Ouchy, Ouch, Ouch! Your one to talk, how long have you been dating MJ now? Have you even met her_** brothers**_ yet?

**Kit:** She has brothers?

_Taking advantage of Kits momentary distraction, Peter slipped his leg out of Kits hold, swept kick his legs, making him lose is balance and fall flat on the ground with Peter standing over him._

**Peter: **No, I just needed you to drop your guard.

**Kit:** You're an asshole.

* * *

><p><strong>Rio de Janeiro –<strong> **Brazil – Present Day **

_An hour later Peter's jet lands at Galeão International Airport, and as the couple ventured out onto the private runway, they see a car waiting from them a few yards away. As they walk closer to the car, the driver door opened and out stepped a tall Latino woman in her mid 30's wearing jeans and a tank top._

**Angela:** Ava!

**Ava:** Angela!

_She rushed forward towards her cousin and the two of them embraced each other in a tight embrace. Peter approached them (while carrying both his and Ava's luggage) as the two of them broke apart._

**Ava:** Peter, this is my cousin_** Angela de Toro**_.

**Peter:** Cool to meet you.

_Ava's cousin looked Peter up and down as if sizing him up then turned to Ava._

**Angela:** _Es un poco scrawnier de lo que sea._ (He's a bit scrawnier than you made him out to be)

**Ava:** _Oye, se amable._ (Hey, be nice)

**Angela:** I'm only teasing ... It's nice to finally meet you Peter, Avas told me told me a lot about you.

**Peter:** Only the good things right?

**Angela:** No ... everything.

**Ava:** Angela!

**Angela:** God, you're still so touchy. Come on guys ... let me show you Rio.

_For the next hour Angela drove Peter and Ava around Rio de Janeiro, showing them some of the sights of the city; The Maracana Stadium, Christ the Redeemeer and Botafogo's Cove before taking them back to her apartment in downtown Rio._

* * *

><p><strong>Rio de Janeiro – Angela's Apartment – Afternoon <strong>

_Ava and Peter are sitting in the lounge while Angela is in the kitchen getting drinks. For the moment they are just passing time until Avas other cousin Rey arrives._

**Peter: **So your cousin Rey, he's a private detective?

**Ava: **Yeah ... he retired from law enforcement early as few years ago. And after Angela left the F.B.I, she came down here to partner up with him.

**Peter: **Wow, your cousins are a private detective and a former F.B.I agent? Is all your family in law enforce...?

_He noticed the sad expression on his fiancé face. Realising what he just said and cupped her cheek with his hand._

**Peter: **I'm sorry Ava, I didn't...

**Ava: **Its ... it's alright. But your right, most of my family have been involved in upholding the law in some way.

_The two of them sat in awkward silence moment until Ava broke it._

**Ava: **He would have _**hated**_ you though.

**Peter: **Me! Why?

_Suddenly Angela comes back from the kitchen with drinks and sat down across from the couple._

**Angela: **Of course he would ... He'd have hated any boy who was sniffing around his little girl.

**Ava: **Angela!

**Angela:** Oh don't give me that you know it's true ... _**Soledad** _would have liked you though.

**Peter: **Soledad?

**Ava: **My Mom ... and she's right, mom would have liked you.

**Peter: **You think so?

_Ava leaned over and kissed him on the lips._

**Ava: **I know so.

**Angela:** What's not to like; a skinny white guy from Queens, talks too much and wears colourful tights late at night.

**Ava:** ANGELA!

**Peter: **What the ... wait, you _**told**_ her?

**Angela: **I was an investigator for the F.B.I and I know about the whole White Tiger lineage. It wasn't that difficult to work out.

_**Well this is awkward ... Maybe I should rethink the whole red and blue colour scheme.**_

_Suddenly they heard keys unlocking the front door and Avas other cousin Rey de Toro entered the apartment. He was a tall man in his late 30s, a thin moustache and short hair. He took of his trench coat and placed it on a coat hook before walking into the lounge and giving Ava a loving hug._

**Rey: **Ava, Sorry I couldn't be there to meet you earlier. The case I'm working own took up most of my time.

**Ava: **It's fine, great to see you again.

**Rey: **So ... this is _**him**_?

_Peter couldn't help but notice how stern Rey had said that and watched as the cousins broke their hug and Rey sat down beside his sister._

**Rey: **_Que opines?_ (What do you think?)

**Angela: **_Parece simpatico y se preocupa por nuestro primo._ (He seems nice and he cares about our cousin.)

**Rey:**_ Pero es suitable?_ (But is he suitable?)

**Angela: **_Si, pero es realmente importante?_ (Yes, but is that really important?)

_The two of them continued to talk to each other in Spanish, while all the time Peter was wishing he took up Eduardos offer to tutor him. He noticed that Ava was clutching onto his arm and she tightened her grip due to nerves. After a few more minutes, the cousins looked over to Peter who felt like he was about sentenced to death._

**Rey: **Peter was it?

**Peter: **Err ... yeah.

**Rey: **I think there's something you want to ask us?

**Peter: **Oh right ... yes, look ... I love your cousin, she's the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever met and I'm grateful that I was fortunate enough to meet her. She has made me a better person and I don't know where I would be now if it wasn't for her.

Although her father is regrettable no longer with us, it is clear to me that he did a great job bringing her up and you two were there for her when he died, supported her during a lonely time and for that I'm grateful.

So I'm here to ask you today for your _**blessing**_ to marry Ava. She is my world and I want to spend the rest of my with her telling me what to do.

_Ava had to hold back a chuckle at that point ... but she did let a smile slip out while her cousins sat in front of them, thinking over Peter's proposal._

**Rey: **I'd rather you didn't.

_Peter and Ava both felt like their hearts just stopped but suddenly Angela cut in before anyone else said anything._

**Angela: **But ... it's not up to us is it? Ava, do you _**want**_ to marry him?

**Ava: **Yes I do.

**Rey: **Well that's all we needed to hear. So ... yes, Peter you have our blessing.

_Peter let out the deep breath before embracing Ava in a hug._

**Peter: **Thank you both so much.

**Angela: **No problem.

_Rey stood up and clasp his hands._

**Rey:** Right, now that's all sorted out its time to celebrate. So get ready, it's time for_** Carnival**_.

* * *

><p><em>The Carnival of Brazil is an annual festival held between the Friday afternoon (51 days before Easter) and Ash Wednesday at noon, which marks the beginning of Lent, the forty-day period before Easter. Pageant groups paraded through city avenues performing on instruments and dancing. The Carnaval blocos, consisting of a group of people who dress in flamboyant costumes and special T-shirts with themes andor logos, are parading down the streets while the locals celebrate. Peter, Ava and the de Torros are taking part in the festivities; dancing and drinking in the streets until the very early hours of the morning._

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Room – Early Morning<strong>

_Staggering in at three in the morning, Peter and Ava were tiered after celebrating in the streets and managed to get into bed. Though tiered Ava was feeling a little frisky and started to make out with her future husband. After a few minutes, Peter hurried to take his shirt off along with Avas but just as they were about to continue ... he heard it again, a voice that has haunted him for the last five years._

**Hobgoblin:** Oh little Spidey, rest your head. Thanks to you I'm very dead. Try as you might, I won't go away. Even with Ava, while you play.

_He tried to ignore the voice and turned his attention to Ava, but it just wouldn't stop._

**Hobgoblin:** Look at you, pretending life is good. But aren't we forgetting what you did to get here? If you didn't leave me to die, you wouldn't be here now getting ready to pump your bitch.

_Peter tried even harder to ignore him, trying to reassure himself that it's all in his head._

**Hobgoblin:** You're happy now ... but remember Uncle Ben, Harry ... Jackie? Admit it; deep down you want all your loved ones to disappear. You have Ava now but soon you'll lose her too...

Peter: _**SHUT UP**_!

_He jumped off Ava, freaking her out at the same time and sat on the end of the bed, hands clasped over his head and muttering the words "Shut up" repeatedly. Ava slowly crawled up to Peter and hugged him from behind and whispered words of comfort to him until he calmed down._

**Peter:** Ava, are you sure you want to marry me?

**Ava:** I never want to hear you say that ... _**ever**_. It's the stupidest thing you have ever asked me and you already know the answer.

**Peter:** But...

**Ava:** Peter, You were put through ... unspeakable things during the war. I know because I was there, and I thought it would be the end of you. But it wasn't ... you pushed through every challenge you faced and came out on top. Only this time, you're going to have me to knock sense into you for the rest of your life.

_He turned to face her whom met his gaze with a warm smile, which he returned._

**Peter:** Thanks Ava and I meant what I said ... I don't know where I'd be without you.

_She kissed Peter and attempted to continue their "activities" before Peter stopped her._

**Peter:** You really want to carry on?

**Ava:** How about this, you lay back ... and I'll do _**all** _the work.

_Taken aback from her response, he didn't object as she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him ... or even remember to put on protection._

* * *

><p><strong>Shi'ar Galaxy<strong>

_The Shi'ar Empire is the most powerful and most expansive civilisation in the known universe. Humankind has been exposed to the existence of the Shi'ar Empire only very recently, and, as such, much of the empire's illustrious history is unknown to humanity. Only a select handful of people know the Empire even exists - although the fate of the universe has hinged upon the inner workings of the government many times._

_But this time the fate of the universe might hinge upon the effectiveness of their vast military; with their faster than light star ships, energy-based weapons, cloaking and Stargate technology, they hold the best chance against this Mongo Empire that the Shi'ar military have been receiving Intel about. Ever since this immense fleet had been sighted in Skrull and Kree territory, the Shi'ar have been preparing for an attack._

_The Shi'ar fleet had amassed in large numbers on the edges of their territory after receiving reports from their scout ships that the Mongovian forces are heading their way. While on the Shi'ar capital ship, its personnel are on high alert, waiting for their Admirals command._

* * *

><p><strong>Shi'ar Capital Ship "Crimson Talon" – Bridge<strong>

**Shi'ar Officer:** Admiral, the rest of the fleet has arrived and all ship Captains are reporting in.

**Shi'ar Admiral:** Excellent, I want all ships in formation and...

**Shi'ar Ensign:** Sir? Our scanners are showing Stargate technology active in the area.

**Shi'ar Admiral:** I thought the rest of the fleet have already arrived?

**Shi'ar Ensign:** It doesn't match any signature I recognise.

**Shi'ar Admiral:** Where is it emanating from?

_The Ensign works on his console for a minute then looks up in a panic at the Admiral._

**Shi'ar Ensign:** BEHIND OUR LINES!

**Shi'ar Admiral:** WHA...!

_The bridge shook violently as the capital ship was hit hard, nearly knocking everyone off their feet._

**Shi'ar Admiral:** Status Report!

**Shi'ar Officer:** The Mongos are behind us and are attacking our rear guard!

**Shi'ar Admiral:** Counter attack!

* * *

><p><strong>Mongo Mother Ship "Emperors Reach" – Bridge<strong>

_On the bridge of the colossal mother ship, a Mongovian Admiral is down on one knew and a addressing a large hologram of a strange figure covered in an extravagant cloak with his hood covering his entire face._

**Mongo Admiral:** The Shi'ar has been caught off guard, your majesty. Our victory will be swift.

**The Emperor:** Do not let your certainly blind you Admiral. The Shi'ar is a cunning and resourceful obstacle and will shortly recuperate. I trust you will not waste this surprising opportunity?

**Mongo Admiral:** I assure you I will not fail you.

**The Emperor:** Good, for if you do ... you know the price for failure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, things are starting to get interesting now; Comment and review.**

**Thanks**


	5. The Pantheon

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Ok, lets start things off by addressing an issue that most of you have you felt the need to bring up; Yes in ****B****razil they speak Portuguese and not Spanish, however the Ayalas and De Torros are ****Puerto Rican and of Spanish decent ... Thats why they're specking Spanish as appose to Portuguese. Avas cousins are NOT from Brazil, they just happen to live there. I hope thats cleared things up.**

**Oh and one more thing guys; make no mistake I do appreciate it when you guys point out mistakes and errors ... It helps me a great deal to improve ... I only ask however that before you make a comment about a mistake, could you please check to see if someone has already commented on the same mistake. If so please don't feel the need to repeat it ... once is enough :) **

**TearDrop: Yes Sam is Nova Prime and now wields 100% of the Nova Force and don't worry ... you see just how grown up he's become over the course of the story. Also no ... your reviews aren't weird, I love reading them. It takes a lot to scare me away.**

**fangirl7282: it might do, it might do ... You'll just have to wait and see.**

**OMAC001: I don't want to spoil the surprise just yet.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: The Pantheon<strong>

**Shi'ar Galaxy – Emperors Reach **

_The Emperors Reach; the colossal mother ship of the entire Mongo fleet, it functions as both the command centre to coordinate the Invasion and a dreadnaught of immense power. However it also serves another purpose ... as the personal flagship of the Mongo Emperor. Up above on the highest level of the ship is the Emperors personal viewing platform; a large dome like structure that allows the Emperor a full view of the ongoing battle around him._

_Currently his forces are in the middle of a destructive battle with the Shi'ar military. Though the Mongovians took the Shi'ar by surprise, their victory was far from complete. As the Emperor foresaw, the Shi'ars resolve was impressive, they were able to rally their forces and fight back against the invaders. The Mongovian advance was slow, unlike the Skrull and Kree, the tacitics that the Shi'ar employed were far more sophisticated; faints, counter attacks, unlike the blunt approach taken by the Kree._

_The Emperor; dressed in a black and gold robe with its hood concealing his face, sits on a large throne in the centre of the dome structure and is not only looking out onto the battle around him; watching as his own dreadnought open fires on a number of Shi'ar cruisers. He also has a few holo-screens in front of him with images of his forces elsewhere in the universe; destroying planets, ransacking cities and engaging in skirmishes with the Kree, Skrulls and various other alien races. He merely sits comfortably on his throne and watches the images in front of him ... smiling under his hood._

**The Emperor: **So much chaos, destruction, mayhem and death ... perfect. This should be more than enough to gain **_their_** attention.

_He then activates the com-link built into his throne's arm rest, sighing in frustration at still needing to use these mortal contraptions._

**The Emperor:** Admiral, you must continue press the assault without me. Do not stop the attack until you reach the Shi'ar Throneworld.

**Mongo Admiral: **Yes your majesty ... but ... but what of you?

**The Emperor: **I have to visit some old _**friends**_.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City – Earth – Evening <strong>

**Reid: **This is going to be a disaster ... I just know it.

**Peter:** It ... might not be so bad.

**Reid:** Are you kidding? This won't play out well.

**Kit: **Shut up Reid.

_**You know what? While these two are busy, I'll get you guys caught up to speed. See ... as you know MJ is my best women and don't get me wrong, she's down an amazing job helping me organise everything; the suits, invitations, venues. It's just ... she also insisted that she organises my bachelor party and well ... let's just say something other than my Spidey sense is tingling right now.**_

_Peter returns to reality just in time to see Reid and Kit's "pissing" contest starting to heat up. Luckily Eduardo, Luke, Flash and Danny were there as well to keep the peace between them._

**Reid: **All I'm say is that a bachelor party planned by a girl will be disappointing night.

**Kit: **And all I'm saying that if you don't knock it off, Peter won't be the only stripped and chained to a lamp post tonight.

**Peter: **Are you two going to ... wait, what was that?

**Everyone:_ Nothing!_**

**Peter: **Seriously guys, don't...

**Flash: **This is the place guys.

_The party arrives at the address that MJ had given them, which turned out to be the address of a club in the east end of the city; "**The Black Cat**". They saw that the line to get in was massive, but following MJ's instructions the party approaches the doorman and introduced themselves as the "Parker" party._

* * *

><p><em>After the doorman checks his sheet, he lets the party in. The guys check out the club and find that its pack with patrons. The music was good and it had a lively atmosphere, however it was too crowded to do anything. Luckily Peter manages to hear a familiar voice calling to him from amounts the crowd.<em>

**MJ: **Peter! Guys!

**Peter: **MJ!

**MJ: **This way!

_The group followed her through a door at the far end of the main floor that leads them up to the floor above. MJ leads the group down a corridor._

**MJ: **I've rented out the space above for your "party" for the evening.

**Luke: **I've never heard of this place ... how did you find it?

**MJ: **That's the thing, being the top reporter for the Daily Sentinel, I can find out anything.

**Eduardo: **Reporter for the Sentinel?

**Reid: **Thank you.

_She stops in front of door at the end of the corridor and turns to face the group._

**MJ: **Ok Pete listen up ... through this door is your last experience as a single man. After this, you belong to Ava.

**Kit:** I think that's already been established for a few years.

_He and a few others chuckle at Peter's expense; however MJ just gives him a mischievous smile._

**MJ: **Careful Kit, I've asked the staff to keep an eye on you. So you better behave or I'll know.

_Her boyfriend gulp and Peter nudged him in the chest as MJ started to walk away._

**MJ: **Enjoy guys.

**Peter:** You're not joining us?

**MJ: **Trust me Pete; it's not really my kind of scene ... later.

_She left, leaving Peters party at the door, all wondering what to expect._

**Peter: **Well ... here goes_** everything**_.

_He opens the door and everyone steps inside; the room was dark at first until suddenly the lights lit up revealing what was inside. There was a large round bar at the centre of the room, including a karaoke machine and a buffet table ... not to mentioned the numerous of female pole dancers, strippers and waitresses there too ... all wearing skin tight catwomen outfits._

**Reid: **Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Proemial Point<strong>

_There a place in the universe, a place older and more mysterious than anywhere else in the cosmos, a place that has been lost to myth and legend by many of the younger races; **Proemial Point**. According to those who believe, Proemial Point was the very spot that the Big Bang occurred, the very place where the very first organisms; the** Proemial Gods** were created in the universe. It was also the site of a great battle; a civil war that resulted of the near extinction of the Proemials. _

_Overall Proemial Point is just vast empty pocket of space, with the exception of a small asteroid floating in the void. Carved into the asteroids surface is a circular courtyard surrounded by a collection of 7 large thrones, each on looked ancient, carved from the rock beneath it except for one, one of the thrones had fallen apart into pieces. The courtyard seemed like it has been abandoned for eons, not a shred of life could be seen. That was until a flash of light and a lone figure in a black hooded cloak suddenly appeared at the centre of the courtyard._

_The entity wielded a long staff which had a head piece that closely resembled a "spider" and taped it on the ground, causing number of floating blue coloured flames to appear around the courtyard ... illuminating it. Then suddenly there was another flash of light and the hooded figure turned to face the entity that was now standing there. This one is in the form of a baled man wearing a black and white short gown, which matches his skin. Exactly half his body is black and the other half is white. _

**Madam Webb: **In-Betweener, it has been far too long.

**In-Betweener:** Indeed too long ... I must say I wish it was under better circumstances.

**Madam Webb: **How do you mean?

**In-Betweener: **I asked you to come here on behalf of my masters; they've been ... concerned of recent activities of late.

**Madam Webb: **Concerned in what way?

**In-Betweener: **Your recent investigations; including a few visits to a certain planet Earth and interacting with its locals.

**Madam Webb: **I don't recall ever being answerable to your masters, nor for that matter _**yourself**_.

**In-Betweener: **It is not just them you have to answer too.

_He gestures towards the collection of thrones and Madam Webb suddenly noticed that two of them now had occupants. Sitting side by side are two entities unlike anything seen by lower mortals; one of them was in the form of a robed man, however he was barely visible as his entire body seemed to reflect the space around him. The other appeared as a woman in a yellow and black outfit with piercing red eyes. Madam Webb approached the beings and bowed to them in respect._

**Madam Webb: **Masters **_Eternity_** and **_Infinity_**, Avatars of time and space.

**Infinity:** Madam Webb.

**Eternity: **You seem surprised?

**Madam: **I was not aware that the In-Betweener had summoned you ... behind my back.

**?: **He didn't ... I had too.

_She looked towards the source of the voice and found another "old friend" now standing beside the In-Betweener. This entity appeared in the form of a man with short black hair, beard and bright white eyes. The silver armour her was wearing covered everything but his upper chest and head and gave Madam Webb a most souring glare that she herself returned._

**Madam Webb:_ Beyonder._**

**Beyonder: **You have been very busy my dear ... and _**everyone**_ would like to know why.

_Suddenly portals opened up in front two of the other thrones and rising up from the depths are two more entities who sat beside each other. One is a large bulking man with blue skin and covered in ragged purple hood and the other is a woman in a black dress and cloak that failed to cover her skeletal face._

**Beyonder: _Oblivion_** ... _**Death**_, Avatars of non-existence and decay.

_Once again there was a blinding flash of light and hovering on a throne each are two large floating glowing heads; one green and the other purple._

**In-Betweener: _Master Order_** ..._** Lord Chaos**_, Avatars of order and chaos.

_With all these cosmic beings gazing down at her, Madam Webb could feel the gravity of her situation. Not only must she explain herself to her own masters Eternity and Infinity but also Beyonders master; Death and Oblivion along with In-Betweeners masters; Lord Chaos and Master Order._

**Madam Webb: **I am indeed surprised to see that everyone...

_Before she could finish the ground beneath her started to shake and a huge figure had started to rise up from behind the asteroid until finally, towering over the lot of them was the Devourer of Worlds himself; **Galactus**, along with his herald **Firelord**._

**Galactus: **I AM HERE.

**Death: **(sigh) as dramatic as ever.

**Madam Webb: **Ah ... the Avatar of Equity

**Infinity: **Now my dear ... we need to _**talk**_.

* * *

><p><em>The <strong>Pantheon<strong> ... a council of the most powerful cosmic entities in the universe, They represent the three essential forces of the universe; **Equity** (Galactus), **Necessity** (Eternity, Infinity and Master Order) and **Vengeance** (Oblivion, Death and Lord Chaos) only ever meet in a single place at the same time to address matters of overwhelming imbalance in the universe._

**Master Order:** Tell us Madam Webb, did you honestly believe that your recent activities, involving yourself in the affairs of earthlings would go _**unnoticed** _by us?

**Madam Webb:** Of course not ... I ... I am merely doing what I know is to be right.

**Lord Chaos:** Is that the reason you have been visiting other such places ... Sanctuary ll, Hala, Halfworld?

**Madam Webb:** ...Yes.

**Infinity:** This recent conflict among the sentient beings of this vast cosmos has been on your mind a lot lately hasn't it?

**Madam:** Yes it has ... These Mongovians are ruthless and brutal, If they are allowed to continue billions more will surely die.

**Beyonder:** It is not our place to interfere with the affairs of mortals. You risk disturbing the universes peaceful balance.

_Madam Webb suddenly turned to face the Beyonder, determined to stand her ground._

**Madam Webb:** Have you seen what's been happening lately, does it look peaceful to you? An Extra-dimensional race has invaded this reality; they are destroying worlds and slaughtering billions. In fact entire clusters of galaxies have been _**annihilated**_.

**Eternity:** Always you must meddle, looking for an excuse to interact with...

**Death:** Let her speak.

**Madam Webb:** There is something else at work here, beyond these Mongovians. Something far more _**powerful**_ seems to be guiding them. You can remain blind to it but it won't ignore us. In my recent ... meddling, I have learned that beings of great power have been disappearing; Ego the Living Planet, Thanos even those of Dormammu and Mephisto have isolated themselves in their own dimensions. Those who have survived the wrath of the Mongovians have heard them speak of ... err...

**Obivion:** Go on, what do these creatures speak of?

**Madam Webb:** They speak of their _**God-Emperor**_. One who has powers unrivalled by anything in the cosmos and ripped opened the tear in reality that brought them here. One who has even killed the un-killable.

**Lord Chaos:** That is absurd...

**Death:** It is true; recently my beloved_** Deadpool** _has finally joined me in my realm.

**Oblivion:** And how has that worked out for you?

**Death:** Lovely until recently ... _**Thanos**_ showed up and let's just say this meeting was the perfect excuse to get away...

**Galactus:** AS LORD CHAOS WAS SAYING ... APART FROM THOSE PRESENT, NO ONE ELSE HAS SUCH POWER!

**Madam Webb:** Really! Can you think of no one else? Someone who can kill _**Titans** _and _**planets**_, or have you forgotten him so easily?

**Master Order:** Who?

_Madam Webb simply looked over to the only throne not occupied, the only one that was shattered into pieces and left to decay over millennia._

**Beyonder:** Madam Webb, he was defeated long ago. _**The Avatar of Inequity**_ has been vanquished and can never threaten the universe again.

**Madam Webb:** But...

**Beyonder:** This Mongo Emperor is no more than a mortal man, dabbling with powers beyond his understanding and proclaiming himself above others.

**Madam Webb:** I admit that I considered that as well, however while I was on Sanctuary ll...

_Beyonder then approached the Pantheon._

**Beyonder:** What proof is there that these Mongovians work on the behalf of the _**Fallen One**_ ...? None, so let us examine what we know; A few entities have either disappeared or are in hiding, and an Emperor that has proclaimed himself a god has lead an army against certain civilisations. This hardly seems like the work of...

_Swiftly, Madam Webb brushes past the Beyonder and heavily taps her staff onto the ground. In an instant a ripple of cosmic energy was released and formed an image for everyone to see. It showed the main throne room of Thanos on Sanctuary ll and then the image focused on a spot on the ground were Thanos' blood could still be seen and next to it, carved into the floor was the star-like symbol. There for the entire Pantheon to see._

**Infinity:** The Eye of ... it cannot be!

**Eternity:** But ... when the Avatar of Inequity fell, he was stripped of his power and banished from this reality and into a dimension so distraught ... that he could never rise to power again.

**Death:** This is not possible; _**The Living Tribunal**_ himself sealed away that dimension ... the seal cannot be broken open from his side...

_Suddenly the flames surrounding the courtyard were extinguished as if caused by a mysterious gust of wind. For a moment the cosmics all looked to one another, curious as to what just happened. Then from out of the darkness they all began to hear a menacing laugh, growing louder until it was abruptly silenced by a burst of energy erupting from the centre of the courtyard, The cosmic pantheon used their powers to shield themselves from the force of the blast but Madam Webb, Beyonder and In-Betweener were all knocked to the ground._

_As the cosmics regained some composer, they noticed that standing in the centre of the blast now stands a hooded figure. The robes he wears are long and flamboyant, black with gold trimmings and decorated with golden patterns along his torso. At the centre of his chest was a large was the very star symbol that Madam Webb had displayed before the Pantheon. The being slowly gazed at his surroundings from the Pantheon sitting before him to the cosmics on the ground looking up at him, then his attention was drawn to the lonely decrepit throne._

**The Emperor:** Nice of you to keep my seat.

**Madam Webb:** Y ... You!

_He quickly turned his attention to Madam Webb as she supports herself up with her staff._

**The Emperor:** My dear Madam, You looking well ... you've ..._** aged**_.

**Madam Webb:** A common result of the passage of time.

**The Emperor:** Common ... to some.

_He then turns his attention to the rest of the Pantheon._

**The Emperor:** Well this does bring me back. How long has it been since I last stood in your presence?

**Oblivion:** Too long:

**The Emperor**: **_10 BILLION YEARS!_** 10 billion years since my exile, since the day you betrayed me.

**Infinity:** You betrayed us Fallen One.

**Eternity:** Your ceaseless acts of destruction and corruption threatened to throw the cosmos out of balance.

**Master Order:** We had no choice but to act.

**Lord Chaos:** We had to preserve the creation forming around us.

**Death:** And that left no place for you.

**The Emperor:** And so you turned on me, and banished me ... for merely doing what I was meant to do.

**Galactus:** YOU WERE MEANT TO WORK WITH ME TO ENSURE THE BALANCE OF LIFE IN THIS UNIVERSE, NOT TO...

**The Emperor:** Now Galactus ... we've talked about using your_** indoor**_ voice before haven't we?

**Firelord:** How dare you address my master in that way!

_The Fiery herald of Galactus swooped down from his masters' shoulder and attempted the charge at the Emperor. However his target merely stepped to one side and grabbed hold of his cosmic staff with one hand as he passed by then swung him round until Firelord was forced to let go and was flung across the courtyard, crashing into a rock. The Emperor then held up Firelords staff and in one swift motion, snapped it like it was a simple twig and threw the pieces to the ground._

**The Emperor:** You can't get the_** staff**_ these days can you, (chuckles) staff. But ... it matters not, my retribution has already begun; soon your universe will fall, so shall the Empire of Mongo rise.

_He slowly raised his arms, creating a gust of cosmic energy to engulf him like a tornado. Then the radius of his power started to expand, forcing the entire Pantheon to use an exhausting amount of their power just to shield themselves from its force._

**The Emperor:** The time of this pathetic pantheon is over. The age of Mongo has_** begun**_!

_With all his strength, the In-Betweener managed to break through the cosmic energy and attempted to strike the enemy down. But the Emperor just knocked In-Betweener back with a swing from his back-hand, this was enough however to distract the Emperor momentary and dispel his area attack. Taking advantage of this, the entire cosmic Pantheon was able to escape into nothingness; with the exception of Galactus, Firelord, Madam Webb, Beyonder and In-Betweener who launched a counterattack._

_Both Beyonder and Firelord emitted bolts of cosmic energy at the Emperor, whom managed block their attacks with his hands and redirect the energy right back at them ... knocking them back. Madam Webb swung her staff around to conjure up cosmic "webs" and ensnared the Emperor with. But just as the webs went taught, the hooded entity disappeared from where he stood and reappeared right behind Madam Webb and blasted her across the courtyard with a force of cosmic energy from his hand._

_Galactus tried to smash the Emperor with his massive fists, but his foe managed to avoid his attempts with ease. Just as Firelord, In-Betweener and Beyonder was about to attack him simultaneously, The Emperor created shadow copies of himself wielding weapons and set them upon the cosmics. This kept them occupied long enough for the Emperor to quickly counter Galactus's next attack. The Destroyer of Worlds fired cosmic beams from his eyes directly at the Emperor who was quick enough to protect himself with an energy shield._

_For the next few minutes, Galactus poured on his attack, putting a dangerous amount of his power into it. Due to the sheer amount of power being used, the surface of the asteroid started to crack, any more ant it would be destroyed. Soon Galactus ended his attack which left him exhausted, he couldn't use too much of his power, less he threatens his own survival. However confident that he was successful, Galactus looked down expecting to see only the mere dust of his enemy. But to his surprise, the Emperor still stood on the same spot as before ... completely unharmed._

**The Emperor:** ... my turn.

_His hands crackled with cosmic energy and then he threw his arms above his head and unleashed was seemed like a storm of black **lightning**. It struck Galactus directly on his chest and he yelled out a roar of pain, but the Emperor kept on pressing his attack, not faltering for a single moment._

**The Emperor:** NOW YOU SEE ... I WIELD UNLIMITED POWER!

_His lightning attack was powerful enough to bring the Destroyer of Worlds to his knees. Galactus had slumped face down onto the asteroid, nearly crushing everyone on the surface. As the dust settled, the Emperor walked over to Galactus's head and noticed that he was just barely breathing._

**The Emperor:** And to think you actually considered yourself my _**equal**_.

_He heard a noise coming from behind him so he turned to see Firelord staggering up from the rocks he was under, seeming exhausted. The Emperor lazily raised his arm and pointed towards the cosmic; a shot of cosmic energy fired from his fingertips and pierced Firelords chest, leaving a large hole in its place. Firelord dropped to his knees and collapsed to the ground ... dead. The Emperor examined the surrounding area and found Beyonder lying face down on the ground in the dirt. However he noticed that Madam Webb was nowhere to be seen._

**The Emperor:** Oh my dear Madam Webb, where did you disappear too?

_He could sense that she was nowhere nearby and must have teleported away during the commotion with Galatus. Suddenly he could hear Beyonder regain consciousness and gasping for air. He strode up to him, leaned down and grabbed the Beyonder by his neck and raised him off the ground with one hand._

**The Emperor:** Madam Webb ... where did she go?

**Beyonder:** I'm ... not ... not telling ... you ... anything...

_In a rush of rage, the Emperor unleashed a shock of cosmic energy throughout Beyonders entire body, causing him to scream._

**The Emperor:** TELL ME! Or I'll remind you why you named me ... _**Merciless**_.

_He continued to shock his victim, he screams echoing throughout the Pantheon courtyard, now lying in rubble. A testament to the unmatchable power of this God-Emperor._

* * *

><p><strong>New York City – Earth – Evening <strong>

_Meanwhile back on Earth, Peters bachelor party was a complete success. Going on late into the night, it was an experience that he or any of his friends would forget. As the party ended, everyone made their way back to their own homes to sleep of the effect. Despite being pissed out of his mind, Peter managed to get himself back to the manor with the help of Kit ... which was a miracle in itself considering the amount he had to drink as well. The two of them staggered through the front door, with Kit holding Peter up and managed to eventually drop him down onto one of the couches in the parlor then dropped himself into the adjacent armchair._

**Peter:** Thanks man ... how much do I owe you?

**Kit:** Peter, I'm not the cabbie ... $20.

_Peter reached into his back pocket, pulled out a few notes and handed them to Kit, who pocketed it._

**Peter:** Ah ... sleep, why is it ... why is it ... why is it more comfortable to sleep on a couch when you're drunk?

**Kit:** I think it has something to do with not being able to feel anything when you've been drinking ... either that or you have a very comfy couch.

**Peter:** Yes ... comfy couch. It's funny because the last time I slept on it, it was sore on my neck and bum ... also Ava was mad at me for something.

**Kit:** Get use to it ... that's going to happen more in the future.

**Peter:** I know.

_The two drunks sat in silence for a while before Peter broke it._

**Peter:** I tell you what though ... MJ did alright with my party ... didn't she?

**Kit:** Yes she did ... it was awesome.

**Peter:** It was funny seeing Flash striking out with that waitress ... did you know he was my bully at school?

**Kit:** No I didn't know ... but yeah that was funny how she slapped him.

**Peter:** What happened to her?

**Kit:** She left with Eduardo ... with those other two cat strippers.

**Peter:** ... he's a charming drunk.

**Kit:** His always charming ... I think its second nature to him.

**Peter:** It was funny when ... Danny forget the words to "Never Surrender" during karaoke and sang the lyrics to the "My little Pony" instead.

**Kit:** Not as funny as Reid when he pulled that barwomen's top down ... shouting "Copestone Newcastle" ... whatever that's supposed to mean ... you think Mulan will be mad when she finds the stockings and suspenders that he went home with?

**Peter:** Nah ... too bad Luke punched Flash in the face ... that sort of thing is really bad for discipline ... shame Sam couldn't make it, he must be very busy right now ... whatever he's doing?

**Kit:** Speaking of other people's business; what did the girls do for the bachelor ... bachel ... their party?

_Peter attempts to think about that for a moment but his drunken filled subconscious was proving to be a challenge. Even Chibi Spidey appeared to him in a drunken stupor and held up a note that he'd written._

**Chibi Spider:** You know what? Right now I couldn't care less; I'm drunk off my ass.

**Peter:** Spa?

**Kit:** That's defiantly something they'd be doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

_The bachelorette party is in full swing; the girls had rented out a bar and are currently some of them are attempting to drink shots out of the male stripper's belly button._

**Dana:** And that's ... 6!

**Ava:** That was amazing!

**Dana:** That's not the best bit.

**Ava:** What's the best bit?

**MJ/Sarah:** _**You're** _next.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Parker Manor, Both Peter and Kit are discussing the girls.<em>

**Kit:** So who's at the party?

**Peter:** Let's see ... Mulan ... Dana ... Sarah ... MJ ... and that brown hair girl.

_Kit thinks on this for a moment._

**Kit:** ... Ava?

**Peter:** That's the name.

**Kit:** Right ... I'm heading home now ... night Peter.

_The instant he stood up and took his first step, Kit collapsed to the ground and gave into the embrace of sleep._

_**That was ... err ... some witty and comedic remark ... Thanks for sticking around to give me comp ... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This chapter turned out longer than I expected ... oh well, more for you to enjoy. And sorry for the lateness of this chapter; had suffered from a server case of writers block and employment-isum (is that a word?) **_

_**Thanks**_


	6. The Big Day

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**TheOnyxDragon12: I'll leave that to your imagination.**

**ccc: Err ... in a way ... I'll explain some other time.**

**I'm a Jesus Freak: We'll just have to wait when Ghost Rider shows wont we.**

**TearDrop: ... you really like Nova don't you? Not to worry, everyone will have their moment to shine in this story. **

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: The Big Day<strong>

_In a large old cathedral, it appears Peter and Avas wedding is in full swing; the pews are full of guests, the organ is playing and the happy couple are standing at the altar. Peter wearing his full Spiderman outfit and Ava wearing the most revealing wedding dressed imaginable (mainly just a set of white lingerie) along with her White Tiger mask and are being married by Minister Stan Lee._

**Stan Lee: **We are all gathered here today to take snaps of Spiderman getting married to the smoking hot White Tiger. The Daily Sentinel will pay a fortune for them!

**Captain America: **That's the American way.

**Doc Ock: **That's Insane!

**New Goblin (Harry): **DIE!

_Suddenly Spiderman was approached by both his Aunt May and Uncle Ben._

**Uncle Ben: **Take a photo of us all together Stan.

**Aunt May: **Yes, we're so proud of our nephew, Peter.

**Spiderman: **I'm really glad you could make it Uncle Ben.

**Uncle Ben: **Hey, You didn't think a little thing like being dead would keep me away did you? Ha ha!

_The two of them embrace each other in a hug._

**Uncle Ben:** Oh there is one thing I nearly forgot to tell you.

**Spiderman: **Hmm?

**Uncle Ben: _WAKE UP_**!

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Manor – New York City – Morning <strong>

**MJ: **Peter ... Peter ... PETER, _**WAKE UP**_!

_She pours a cup of water over Peters head after finding him unconscious on the parlor couch, as the cold water splashed across his face Peter sprung out of bed and clung to the ceiling above. As he started to wake up, the mild twinge in his head had exploded into a massive migraine, causing Peter to grab hold of his head ... and fall back onto the ground with a loud crash._

_**Ow ... What just ... where am I? Wait it was a dream? Of course it was ... Ava wouldn't want to be married in a church.**_

_MJ casually walks over to her friend and leans down towards him._

**MJ:** Feeling better?

**Peter: **Please ... please ... Don't talk so loud ... or ... _**breathe**_ so loud for that matter.

**MJ: **It's called a hangover Pete!

_He cringed and clutched his head ... wincing as his best woman shouted down at him._

**Peter: **They should be made illegal ... think I'll just sleep this one off.

**MJ: **That would be great but don't you have somewhere to be today?

**Peter: **Hmmm?

_Tired, he slowly lowered his head back down to the floor and started to doze off again. MJ however kneeled down beside Peter and whispered very softly into his ear._

**MJ: **Your getting _**married**_ ... in 3 hours.

**Peter:** Ok ... good...

_She waited for a few minutes until Peter sat straight up, wide eyed and mouth opened._

**Peter: **OH FU...

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda Galaxy<strong>

_Sam Alexander had always craved leadership and recognition; he'd admired his former team leader Starlord and dreamed of leading his own one day. So when he was recruited into the S.H.I.E.L.D training program, Nova was convinced that his previous training and experience would make him the perfect candidate for leading the new recruits ... that was until Web-head showed up._

_He remembered being frustrated at first; being ordered about by this nobody, constantly butting heads with him every chance he had. But over time he grew to trust the decisions of his leader and learned a great deal from him; thinking before acting, trusting his own abilities and how to decide on the best course of action. Then eventually he grew to regard Spidey as a friend ... especially since he welcomed Nova into his own home. Lately he found himself thinking about his old team leader more often now ... especially as he himself is now finally understanding the weight of responsibility that Spidey must had felt during their training days ... a weight that Nova feels now._

_Ever since the Mongo armada decimated the Skrull fleet and nearly drove them to the brink of extension, the Nova Corps have been in a state of constant conflict with the Mongovians with Nova Prime at the head of the resistance. But no matter how hard they fought or how many enemy ships they destroy, the Mongovians continued to spread across the entirety of the Andromeda Galaxy, massacring entire species as they went. Nova Prime had found a formidable enemy in the guise of Grand Admiral Nemsis, who seemed to have the ability to predict the Nova Corps every move and counter their every strategy. Whenever the Mongovians invaded a new system they would send a small scout ship first to gain Intel before signalling the main fleet. When it was clear that they couldn't stop their advance, Nova Prime ... along with his old friends The Guardians of the Galaxy, had started to organise mass planetary evacuations. However this was proceeding slowly and not as effective as he'd hoped._

_As the Corps numbers were stretched thin, he found himself single handily defending thousands of transport ships against Mongo forces as they evacuated the nearby planet of **Galador**. With the full power of the Nova force at his command, he was taking down hundreds of Mongo snub fighters and Dreadnoughts at a time. He couldn't be everywhere ... he had to watch as the few snub fighters that managed to slip past him, converge on evacuation transports and obliterate them. It seemed that no matter what decision he made, or how hard the Nova Corps fought, thousands of innocents were still dying and this made one thing clear ... the Nova can't do this alone. _

**Xandar – Tranta Star System – Andromeda Galaxy**

**Kl'rt:** ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

_In the heart of the Nova Corps headquarters, Nova Prime has assembled a war council in the efforts of pushing back the invaders. This included members of the Nova Corps, Xandarian military, the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Skrull. The relationships between these two cultures have been ... fragile at best, but things might have taken a turn for the worst thanks to the announcement Nova Prime just made._

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** Mind how you address Nova Prime!

**Kl'rt:** An alliance with the _**Dire Wraiths**_? You cannot be serious! It's shameful enough that I'm forced to work with the Nova Corps but this is too far!

**Nova Prime:** We don't exactly have much of a choice.

_The Dire Wraiths were a deviant subspecies of the Skrulls that practiced arcane arts and resided on Wraithworld in the much feared Dark Nebula. The Skrulls considered the Wraiths an abomination and sought to eradicate them or whatever world they had infested. But when smaller sections of Mongo armada broke off and started to move into the Dark Nebula, the Dire Wraiths responded with an immediate counter attack and due to their utterly merciless traits, they were mostly successful in holding the invaders at bay ... for a time._

_So when the Nova Corps had allied themselves with the remnants of the Skrull military which were gathered and lead by the Super Skrull Kl'rt, Nova Prime decided to explore the possibility of an alliance with the Dire Wraiths ... a decision that was not poplar with the Skrull leadership._

**Nova Prime:** The Mongo armada is advancing too rapidly, we need the numbers to hold back their advance in order to successfully evacuate worlds. They're even willing to send ships to help evacuate the remaining Skrull occupied worlds...

**Kl'rt:** I'd rather that my species go extinct than accept help from them!

**Nova Prime:** Thinking like that ... _**YOU MIGHT JUST GET THAT WISH**_!

_The entire conference fell silent as the two leaders stare each other down._

**Nova Prime:** We are right in the middle of a war for survival and instead of talking about troop movements or ship deployments ... your whining about receiving help from the Dire Wraiths. If we don't set aside our petty differences then we all lose.

_Everyone just waited in anticipation for the Super Skrulls response._

**Kl'rt:** You've proved yourself a great warrior during the time I've known you. If it was not for you, the rest of my people would have been exterminated. If you hadn't done so ... I would have _**killed** _you where you stand for specking to me like that!

_The Super Skrull was face to face and bearing his teeth at Nova Prime who still stood his ground in front of the powerful warrior, while keeping to himself the thought that he might need a change of underwear._

**Kl'rt:** FINE! I'll send a detachment of soldiers to support the Dire Wraiths efforts.

_Inwardly Nova Prime let out a sigh of relief and returned to his "war council"._

**Nova Prime:** Thank you ... Nova Pyo, you have the reports of the recent evacuations?

**Nova Pyo:** Yes sir ... the evacuation efforts on Xanth and Whobia have been relatively successful and the transports are making their way towards Xandarian space ... however...

**Nova Prime:** What?

**Nova Pyo:** We lost 75% of the forces assigned to protect them.

_The young Prime slammed his fist on the conference table._

**Nova Prime:** 75% ... no ... ok then, Tas'Wzta ... any progress in estimating the Mongovians next targets?

**Nova Tas'Wzta: **As we know, sections the Mongo armada separated from the main fleet and expanded into other sectors; possible targets are the _**Badoon**_ home worlds of Moord and Lotiara, the _**Spartoi Empire**_, Titania and ...

**Nova Prime: **And what?

**Nova Tas'Wzta:** We haven't yet calculated the trajectory of one particular portion of the fleet ... though it seems to be heading for an isolated region.

**Nova Prime: **Show me on the star charts.

_The conference table lit up and a hologram detailing a sector of space appeared, after a few minutes of studying the maps, Nova Prime let out a gasp of horror._

**Nova Prime: **No ... no, please god no!

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Manor – New York City – Morning <strong>

_After numinous attempts to sober her friend up, MJ finally managed to get Peter back on his feet and prepare him for the busy day ahead ... unfortunately she also had to shape up Peters groomsmen._

**Reid: **Where's my tie?

**Kit: **Where are my shoes?

**Peter: **Where are my _**pants**_?

**MJ: **Here ... Here ... and here.

_She walks down the line of groomsmen, handing them their missing artier as she goes until she hands over to Peter a pair of folded trousers._

**MJ:** Honestly Peter, I hope you're not like this with Ava ... and will you lot takes those glasses off!

_All of Peter's groomsmen are wearing dark sunglasses to cope with the hangovers that every one of them were having. When the time came to meet at the manor and get ready, most of them staggered through the door. Reid had to be assisted by his fiancé Mulan in order to get him through the front door and force a mug of coffee down his throat before leaving to meet up with Ava and the bridesmaids at Aunt May's house._

**Luke: **Awe man ... my head...

**Danny:** I know I've said this before but ... No enlightenment can be found in such misery.

**MJ: **You lot are just a bunch of light weights.

**Kit: **How ... how are you not effected by your night?

**MJ: **Glass of water before bed ... try it some time.

**Reid:** What ... What the hell is_** this**_?

_He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a pink coloured bra._

**Reid: **Where did this come from?

**Eduardo: **Oh ... I recognise those.

_He casually took them off of Reid and put them to one side, meanwhile Peter is still struggling to get his pants on._

**MJ:** Come on Pete, hurry up.

**Peter: **Alright, alright ... do you have the rings?

**MJ:** Yes.

**Peter:** Are the cars here?

**MJ: **Here in five minutes.

**Peter: **Honeymoon...?

**MJ: **Bags already packed.

**Peter:** Great.

**MJ:** Err ... Peter; are you expecting trouble on your Honeymoon?

**Peter: **No ... why do you ask?

**MJ: **Only I noticed that you're taking your _**Noir** _suit with you so...?

_Peter hesitated at first after seeing that everyone was looking at him._

**Peter: **Err ... no ... you see ... Ava...

**MJ: **Got it.

**Peter: **Whoa, I didn't tell you anything. How can you just get it?

**MJ: **Peter there's something you should know, it's a small thing but it might serve you well.

_She walked up to Peter (who managed to get his pants on) fixed his bow tie and straightened his jacket._

**MJ:** Girls_** talk**_ ... alright boys let's get moving.

_She turns round and shoos the chuckling groomsmen out into the corridors and to the cars waiting for them outside, leaving Peter alone for a moment in a state of shock._

**_Oh man ... I bet you Ava doesn't have to put up with this._**

* * *

><p><strong>Aunt Mays House – Queens – New York City <strong>

_While in her brand new wedding dress, Ava burst into the upstairs bathroom, collapsed to her knees and hurled into the toilet. A few minutes later; Dana, Sarah, Angela and Mulan poked their heads round the door and watched as Ava was violently sick._

**Dana: **Ava? Are you ok?

**Sarah:** Does she look ok?

**Ava: **Oh ... God...

_She continues to be sick in the toilet as Mulan bravely steps inside to comfort her._

**Mulan: **... This is what happens when you make Peter wear his Noir suit.

**Ava: _NOWS NOT THE TIME! _**(ULP!)

* * *

><p><strong>Xandar – Tranta Star System – Andromeda Galaxy<strong>

**Nova Prime: **Prepare the rest of the fleet, we're moving out.

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** Sir...

**Nova Prime:** Gather all Centurions and...

**Nova Taz'Wzta**: MY PRIME!

_The young Prime stopped and turned to face his right hand Centurion ... along with the rest of his war council._

**Nova Prime:** Am I talking to myself? I said...

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** I'm aware for what you said my Prime, but ... you cannot be serious?

**Nova Prime:** I'm very serious!

**Nova Pyo:** You want to recall the fleet from the front lines? That's crazy!

**Nova Prime:** I don't care I'm not going to let them die!

**Rocket:** So you intend to abandon the Andromeda front, in order to protect some _**backwater**_ world?

**Nova Prime: **It's my home ... I can't.

**Starlord:** Think Sam, think of everything you have built. If you take away what little resources we have left, Xandar will fall ... and everyone and everything you have saved will have been for nothing.

_Nova Prime looked round at all the war council members, each one giving him a very sombre look. Suddenly he found himself in a near impossible situation, on the one hand Xandar and on the other hand ... Earth. He thinks back to his days on earth; the things he's done and the friends he's made. Once again he thinks back to Peter, wondering what he'd do if he was here. But he knew Peter long enough to know what the right answer is._

**Nova Prime:** Your right ... your right, the Mongo threat is too great to risk leaving Xandar vulnerable. I won't recall the fleet.

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** I know it's hard but it's the right thing to do...

**Nova Prime:** But I won't abandon the people of Earth, they need to be warned ... so I'll be _**leaving**_.

**Nova Pyo:** What!

**Nova Adora:** No!

**Nova Taz'Wzta:** My Prime!

**Groot:** I am Groot!

**Nova Prime:** Nova Taz'Wzta, I'm placing you in temporary command.

**Gamora:** You can't go alone!

**Nova Prime:** I won't be, I'm going to hand pick a few volunteers and then convene with the Worldmind ... it time to re-establish the _**Supernovas**_.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City – City Hall – Midday<strong>

_Never before has there been a turn out for a wedding like this on the steps of City Hall, not even for celebrities. It wasn't large in number but the guests who have attended have turned it into a mass Medias dream. Everyone from the **Avengers**, the **Agents of S.M.A.S.H**, **New Warriors**, **Fantastic Four** and even the **Howling Commandos** have all suited up and gathered in front of the steps of City Hall for the wedding ceremony of Peter Parker and Ava Ayala._

_S.H.I.E.L.D personal have prepared sufficient security In order to keep the media away (With the exception of the Daily Sentinel) the guests have been split into two groups on opposite sides, separated by a long red carpet leading up to the steps along with S.H.I.E.L.D agents providing a "guard of honor" like duty._

_On the steps above is Judge Spencer Watson (MJs Uncle) who will be presiding over the ceremony at the centre; on the right are the Bridesmaids Mulan, Sarah and Angela along with the Maid of Honor Dana, all wearing elegant sky blue dresses. While on the left are the Groomsman Reid, Kit, Luke, Danny and Eduardo along with the Bestwoman Mary Jane, all wearing dark suits (Even MJ) and finally standing in front of the Judge his the man of the hour himself ... Peter Parker, wearing a smartly dressed wedding suit._

**Peter:** ... she's not going to turn up.

**MJ:** Shut up Pete.

_Peter looked round over his shoulder to see the guests behind him. He could see everyone still waiting in anticipation for the Bride, even some of the guests seemed to be growing agitated; Red-Hulk and Skarr were both chastised by an annoyed She-Hulk for whining about getting to the buffet already. Werewolf by Night had started scratching himself, getting hair all over an upset looking Dagger. Wolverine (still in his regular costume) was looking very bored and Falcon was trying to defuse a potentially destructive argument between Hulk and Thor. Peter was starting to get very worried now, that was until he looked to the front row to see his Aunt May, sitting beside Agent Coulson, smiling warmly at him. He smiled back at her, just has he heard the rustling sound of jet engines and saw an S.H.I.E.L.D Jet hover down and land behind the guests. He heard the wedding band nearby had started to play the wedding march just as the jets ramp had lowered._

**_What ... You expected a limo? Please, anyone can get a limo for their wedding ... mines going to be more memorable than that. Err ... why are you guys looking at me like that? Stop it ... your making me more nervous than I need to be right now._**

_The jets ramp had lowered to the ground and out stepped a surprisingly well dressed Nick Fury, who was accompanying the most beautiful sight Peter had ever seen. His fiancée ... Ava Ayala, wearing the most elegant wedding dressed he had ever seen (though admittedly he hadn't seen many) her veil was covering her face and she was carrying a bouquet of flowers in one arm and with the other she was being lead by Fury down the "aisle" towards him. As they reached the "alter", Fury let go of Ava and gave Peter an encouraging handshake before returning to his seat. All fell silent as the Judge began the ceremony._

**Judge Watson: **Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness...

**Peter:** I'm so glad you're here.

**Ava:** Did you think I wasn't going to turn up?

**Peter:** Thought never crossed my mind.

_He then noticed that Ava had raised one eyebrow up ... her trademark interrogation look._

**Peter:** Once ... Ok twice.

**Ava:** You can still back out if you want.

**Peter:** Not even if today was the _**end**_ of the world.

_**WHAT?**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Peak – Earth's Orbit<strong>

_**S.W.O.R.D.** (Sentient World Observation and Response Department) is a counter terrorism and intelligence agency which deals with extraterrestrial threats to world security. S.W.O.R.D. is a subdivision of the better known S.H.I.E.L.D. and was established about a year after the Singh War. The head of S.W.O.R.D is Special Agent **Abigail Brand** and its primary command-and-control HQ is aboard the orbital space station known as **the Peak**. __Most of S.W.O.R.D. personnel are made out of transferred S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, scientists, military recruits and unique individuals that were headhunted due to their special skills and experiences ... and some are just..._

**Joe:** You've got tae be kiddn me!

**S.W.O.R.D. Agent:** (Groans) What now ... _**Scotty**_?

**Joe:** Knock it aff wi the nick name will ye?

**S.W.O.R.D. Agent:** You're the only angry, unintelligible Scotsman working in space right now so ... no.

**Joe:** Aw Christ almighty...

**S.W.O.R.D. Agent:** I mean how did you even get this position?

**Joe:** Just because I was fightin bloody Doom-Bots and such in Manhattan during the Doominion occupation, doesn't mean I wanted to pursue a carrier in the bloody atmosphere! But naw ... somebody had to recommend me to Commander Brand and have 4 secret bloody squirrels show up at my door.

**S.W.O.R.D. Agent:** ... What? Were you stationed in Manhattan?

**Joe:** Naw ... I was on ma holiday.

**S.W.O.R.D. Agent:** Err ... so what were you having trouble with?

**Joe:** It's this bloody display, canny make neither heads nor tails of it. If I'm reading this right, I think there's something out there.

**S.W.O.R.D. Agent:** Careful ... last time you thought it was an alien invasion fleet of the starboard bow.

**Joe:** How was I supposed tae know that it was one of ma old sneezes that had congealed on the screen?

_The S.W.O.R.D. Agent shivered at the mental image her colleague had established, but her attention was soon drawn to her own display console._

**S.W.O.R.D. Agent:** Wait ... I've got something on my display too.

_She presses a few buttons on her console and a holo-screen appeared in front of her that displayed the image of a woman with green hair and wearing a black and green jumpsuit, including dark sunglasses._

**Commander Brand:** What is it agent?

**S.W.O.R.D. Agent:** The Peaks long range scanners are picking up something Commander ... it might be a single vessel.

**Commander Brand:** You mean a _**scout**_ ship?

**Joe:** It might be but it's difficult tae say.

**Commander Brand:** Keep me updated. Meanwhile I'm raising the stations status to Yellow alert.

**S.W.O.R.D. Agent:** Yes Commander ... Over and out.

**Joe:** Aw Shite ... Its goin tae be one of_** those**_ days ain't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Looks like Novas going to make it to the wedding after all ... or will he? Find out in the next chapter, comment and review.**

**Oh and I have a surprise for you all ... check this out: pages/Spider-man-and-the-LXG/1605011806398962?ref=bookmarks **

**Thanks**


End file.
